


The Cure For Loveloss Is To Take A Chance

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: CAUSE BABBBY YOURE A FIIIIIIIREWORK!!!, F/M, Fireworks, First Dates, I spelt response wrong didn't I, I'll let myself out, I'm sorry for that, Sharing a Bed, fluff galore!, friendship to more, responce to comments, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Cure For Nightmares Is A Companion.<br/>Mainly for AO3 user RCM because they complimented me and asked kindly. <br/>I don't know how to write this without spoilers so please read it if you like fluffy BBRAE</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure For Loveloss Is To Take A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be up yesterday, SORRY RCM!!
> 
> I own nothing

“Morning, Rae.” Garfield said, kissing the top of Raven’s head as he felt her start to stir in his arms.

“Morning, Garfield.” Raven murmured in response, tilting her head up to look at him. She stared into his green eyes for a while. They were so _rich_. So unnaturally rich. Did he keep his eyes when he changed? Raven couldn’t really remember.

“How did you sleep?” Gar asked, shifting slightly so he was more level with her. Usually Raven slept with her head on his chest and that was perfectly alright. He felt like he could protect her more and she always slept sounder than if they were level.

“Wonderfully.” Raven replied, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

“Cool.” Gar said, resting his forehead against Raven’s cheek.

“Did you sleep well?” She inquired.

“Like a log.” Gar replied, a small smile on his lips. He peered at the alarm clock and sighed. “I should get back to my own room and change. See you in training.” He said, quickly pressing his lips against Raven’s nose and sat up. The bed was sudden far too wide and bare for Raven’s taste so she swung her legs out of bed and sat up, hastily combing her hair with her fingers. She had to say it sometime. It was a prime opportunity now. She just had to take it...

“Garfield, I thought since we spend almost every night together, and I’m pretty sure the others know, it really wouldn’t make much difference if you.... moved your clothes in here. If you want to, of course.” She added hastily, desperately wishing she could just disappear right now. But she stayed put, slightly slouching over the edge of her double bed with her grey sheets and ‘creepy’ ornaments everywhere.

“Are you sure you could put up with my stuff everywhere? I’m kinda a messy person.” Gar responded. He had a smile on his face that showed he was overjoyed at the suggestion but his voice tried to cover that up.

“I just thought it would save you going back and forth between rooms.” Raven admitted shyly.

“How about we do a trail first? If I end up being a huge pain in the rear, then I’ll move back into my room. Sound fair?” Gar suggested, walking back over to the bed. He crouched down slightly so they were eye level. Raven let her gaze inspect every spot of his face. The slight crease when he smiled by his eyes; the dip of his eyebrow; the shape of his lips. An alien feeling arose in her chest. The physical closeness the two of them had grown to share and the morning spent in each other’s arms flooded her mind. Without her mind’s consent, she moved forwards and kissed Garfield. She closed her eyes for a moment so she didn’t have to see his expression (for fear it was of horror and shock), but she didn’t peak a little and was a bit startled herself. He looked... relieved. She sensed more powerful emotions from both of them and sighed into the kiss. A small gap split their lip-contact and Garfield looked at Raven in almost a thankful way. Maybe he’d wanted to do that but didn’t have the courage? But that didn’t sound like him, really; then again, the both of them were being very out of character recently.

“Still want to do the trail run?” Raven asked, letting the corners of her mouth start to bend upwards.

“Nope. I’ve got a pretty good feeling about this right now.” He replied, unable to control the wild grin that had overcome him.

 

 

“Come _on,_ Rob. One night off-duty. _Pleeeeeease_.” Garfield begged, following the Boy Wonder around the tower.

“I told you Beast Boy. We can’t afford to have a night with two Titans off-duty. What if there’s an attack and we need you?” Robin shot back, really getting irritated with his teammate.

“It’s _just_ dinner and a movie. One night.” Garfield pleaded.

“If I say yes will you leave me alone?” Robin snapped, turning around suddenly.

“Uh huh; promise.”

“Fine! Have your date. But you know what I think about dating within the team.” Robin said sternly, going Batman for a second.

“Didn’t stop you and Star.” Gar cheeked, running off down the hallway. Robin shook his head, covering up his embarrassment smoothly.

 

 

“Where are we going, Garfield?” Raven asked, holding his hand as he led her down various streets. He had made her put a blindfold on ‘to make it special’.

“We’re almost there. No peaking, you promised.” He reminded her, turning a corner and slowing down. He stopped and held out his hand to stop Raven. A quick peck on the lips and he carefully untied the blindfold, making sure he still obscured her view enough. His cocky grin was the first thing Raven saw and it made her heart clench in happiness.

“TAH DA!” Garfield announced, stepping aside. Raven forced down the gasp but did allow herself a smile. They were on a hill overlooking the water that bordered Jump City’s side. Titans Tower was visible in the distance. Lights from the city were illuminating it from behind, giving it an almost heavenly look. Opposite it, the sun was setting, tinting the water oranges and reds of all hues.

A dark purple blanket was strewn on the grass of the hill, facing the city and ocean. A small picnic basket was sat patiently beside the blanket and Gar hurried over to it. He pulled out a plate of waffles that were still warm and a tub of Nutella.

Raven stared at him, hardly believing the situation.

“You did all this?” She asked. Gar nodded, his grin turning shy.

“I wanted this to be special.” He admitted.

“It’s perfect.” Raven promised, letting herself smile. Gar transformed into a dog and ran up to her, weaving in and out of her legs, corralling her to the blanket. A laugh escaped her and she sat down on the blanket, stretching her legs out in front of her. She kicked off her shoes as Gar transformed back and sat down beside her.

“Waffle?” He offered, holding out the plate. Raven took one and bit down. It really was delicious. A hint of spice and a creamy texture. Cyborg should really let Gar do breakfast sometime.

“Thank you, Garfield. This is a wonderful date.” Raven thanked, leaning over and kissing his cheek. A small blush popped up on the changeling’s cheeks and he turned around briefly, reaching into the picnic basket.

“This isn’t even the best part.” He promised, looking over to Titans Tower. The sun had just gone down and the dark was just beginning to settle over the city.

“What’s the best part?” Raven inquired, finishing off her waffle.

“Wait for it...” Gar said, watching the roof. A noise split the air. Like a high-pitched squeal, but not a bad squeal. Raven could almost make out something launching off the roof but before she could make out what it was, it exploded in the sky. Purple sparks rained down, fading into the starry night. More rockets shot up into the sky, one after another. Green, blue, white, purple, red and gold sparks flew, some staying longer; others shooting higher into the sky, while some flew so close to the water it was almost like the sparks jet skied for a while before dissipating.

“This is amazing!” Raven exclaimed, accidently letting herself get absorbed in the moment.

“I wanted to do something that was a great as you.” Gar said, grasping her hand comfortingly.

“I love it.” She promised, resting her head on his shoulder. Garfield turned his head and kissed the top of her head.

“That’s all I was hoping for.” He whispered. Watching the fireworks against the starry night backdrop next to his long-time crush and short-time girlfriend, for the first time since his parents died, Garfield felt pure love in his heart again. It was an amazing feeling.


End file.
